The Pieces Don't Fit Anymore
by EClareObsession
Summary: Sequel to "Playing God, But Raising Hell."; Spiederman is tied up, when the love of his life begins loving some one else, what happens when peoples hearts break, and others get put back together? Will he ever get the girl he wants? Juderman
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! :)  
Here is the sequel to my story "Playing God, But Raising Hell"  
Thank you to all the reviewers of that story you guys completely rock!**

**I don't like this chapter too much, and it's really short! I apologize! :(  
The next chapter will be long, and SO SO much better! I promise!**

**Well; here we go! :)**

* * *

**Chapter One  
"Maybe I'm Not In Love  
With Him."**

Two months later ...

Spiederman walked downstairs of his new home. He lived in it alone, and he was single

He went through his mail, and found a letter that was from Darcy's address.

He opened it, and began reading.

It read

_Dear Vincent,  
After you left me at the alter, I was heart broken. I loved you so much. And you broke me in half. I won't lie, I still have feelings for you. But I do hope your happy. I decided to write a letter, because I was too scared to say this to you. I just want you to know that; you'll always be in my heart, and I want to be friends, I want to be close friends. I know that you thought I hated you after what happened. Sure, I thought I hated you too. But the truth is I don't hate you, I'm just upset over falling for all the guys that don't fall back. Well, I'm happy that your after the one you really love, Jude.  
But what I remember about our relationship makes me wish I stopped you from walking out of G-Major. But ... I hope your happy. I really do, as long as your happy, I truly am, because you have a very special place in my heart, and I love you no matter what. And I wish you the best of luck. See you around G-Major? Bye!!  
From your friend,  
Darcy Edwards_

Spiederman smiled.

**FLASHBACK!**

_Spiederman stood there, _

_in silence. The entire place was silent, as they waited for Spiederman to say, I do._

_He looked at Jude from the corner of his eye, and then back at Darcy. _

_"I uhm," He began, stuttering._

_"Spied?" Darcy whispered. _

_He looked at her with sympathy, and took a deep breath._

_"I can't Darc, I can't." He told her._

_The entire room became shocked, and Darcy's eyes got watery._

_"I'm sorry" He whispered to her, before kissing her forehead. He then ran out of there. _

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

Spiederman sighed.

He hadn't talked to Jude ever since the wedding.

He said he couldn't marry Darcy, so that he could be with Jude. But she never answered his texts, and never called him back. He was more confused then ever.

--

Meanwhile,

Jude sat in her room with her guitar.

She sat there, sad. She had gotten plenty calls and texts from Spiederman.

But she was too scared to reply.

Spiederman had given up some one he really loved for Jude. And she was scared she was just going to break him in half again. And scared of breaking his heart.

"Some times I wish he said 'I Do', maybe things would be easier now. I probably would of moved on, but I can't move on. I just can't. I mean ... I just, I wish I could be with him, but I keep getting this weird feeling when I'm with Tommy. Maybe I love Tommy now .. Maybe" Jude thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two  
"Falling In To The Arms  
Of An Old Lover"**

Spiederman arrived at G-Major to see Jude in the studio recording a song with Tommy.

"The tempos too high." Tommy told her.

Jude nodded, and she started over.

Spiederman slowly walked over to the studio, and walked in.

Jude had her eyes closed while she was singing, so she didn't notice him.

Spiederman grabbed a chair, and sat next to Tommy.

"She's pretty amazing, huh?" Tommy said.

Spiederman smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah, she is" He said happily.

Jude opened her eyes, and smiled at the two. Fake Smile.

She knew that Spiederman was trying to talk to her, but she was too scared to. She knew he would be so pissed if he knew that she know had feelings for Tommy.

After recording,

Jude walked out of the booth, and Spiederman immediately stood up, and turned to Jude.

"Hi. Uhm, can I take you out to lunch? We need to talk." He said nervously.

"Yeah, uhm, meet me outside in five minutes. K?" Jude replied.

He smiled, and walked out.

Jude sighed, and Tommy noticed the look on her face.

"What's got you going, girl?" He asked.

Jude sighed, and then took a deep breath.

"I don't think I love him any more. Tommy ... I really don't." Jude explained. Tommy's jaw dropped.

"Jude! He left Darcy at the alter for you, Why are you doing this to him?!" He yelled at her.

Jude sighed.

"Tommy. I can't just pretend I have feelings for him! He hurt me so many damn times, and maybe it's his turn to be hurt. I'm sick of being the victim!" Jude added.

She then stormed out.

Tommy sat there, and sighed.

He had feelings for Jude, but thought she didn't have them back. He stopped trying to win her heart, and began encouraging her to go out with other guys, he believed that it would make her realize she loved him. Also, he just wanted her to be happy.

Jude and Spiederman walked down the block to a smoothie place.

They ordered, got they're strawberry smoothies, and sat down.

"How's G-Major?" Spiederman asked her. She smiled.

"It's good." She began "Only need to write three more new songs. And then record them, and my fifth album is finally finished!" Jude added. Spiederman smiled.

"I'm happy for you, Jude. I really am ... I haven't really helped you with any songs lately ..." He replied.

"I know. Well, I thought you were probably sad after the wedding, so I did the guitar for a few tracks." Jude explained. Spiederman sighed.

"Oh. You know, you could of called me. I wouldn't of mind. I like playing guitar ... for you." He stated.

Jude froze.

"Jude, I've been meaning to tell you some thing ... important" Spiederman said nervously.

Jude's face was filled with fright; because she was scared of what he was going to say. And shocked; since he bought that up. Her mouth was practically opened, and her eyes were wide.

"I uhm, I lo-" The two were interrupted by a voice.

"Hey guys!" Darcy called out.

She was smiling, with a smoothie in her hand as she walked over.

"Weird seeing you two here!" Darcy added

"We're on our lunch break." Jude explained

"How nice." She responded. "Spied, uhm, can I talk to you?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Sure" Spied answered.

He got up, and walked over to the corner with Darcy.

"Uhm, did you get that letter that I sent?" She asked. He nodded, and smiled.

"It was really sweet. And I'm happy that you sent it." He thanked her. She smiled.

"I just want you to know that I really do care about you, and I don't want you to get hurt. Your considered as my first real love, and you will always be the first one that comes to my mind." She responded.

Spiederman smiled.

"Thank you. And you'll always be mine." He replied.

He kissed her cheek.

"See you around" She stated, before Spiederman went back to Jude.

--

Spiederman and Jude held they're smoothies as they walked down the street.

"Thanks for the smoothie, and for just being a friend." Jude told him, he smiled.

"No problem. I'm happy we finally got the chance to hang out. You know ... Like we used to." He said sadly. He was dying for Jude to say that she wanted him to be with her. But he felt like she was uncomfortable, or nervous. He was worried.

Jude smiled.

"The past was a lot better. I mean ... that's when we didn't fight. And we actually joked around." Jude added. Spiederman smiled, and then had a good idea pop in to his head.

"Want to come to 620, you and me tonight? Just to hang out, and catch up." Spiederman asked.

Jude smiled.

"I'd like that." She answered.

Spiederman smiled.

They got back to G-Major, and said goodbye, before Jude went to the studio. Tommy was in there alone, mixing a C.D., Jude suddenly got butterflies when she saw him. She calmed herself down, and walked in to the studio.

"Hey Mr. Quincy" Jude greeted him.

He smiled.

"And hello Ms. Harrison!" He joked. Jude smiled, and leaned on the soundboard, While Tommy sat in front of it.

"Well, I was thinking you and I should go out to dinner, on Saturday?" Jude asked. She knew that she had to ask him sooner or later, and she was in a daring mood, and decided to just go for it.

Tommy froze for a minute. Jude became nervous.

"Just forget it, it's stupid" She said, sounding rejected, and hurt. She began to walk away, but Tommy grabbed her arm.

"No, I'd love to go." He told her.

He then stood up from his chair, and pulled her in to a passionate kiss.

Once they pulled away, Jude smiled.

"Was that for real?" She asked, as the stood there, in the same position.

Tommy had his hands on her elbows, and the two were like frozen.

"Yeah ... it was" He told her, Jude smiled and kissed him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! :)  
thank you for the review. It means a lot to me! :)  
Please Read and Review! :)**

**This is a sad chapter. :( lol**

* * *

**Chapter Three  
"What Hurts The Most"**

That night,

Spiederman was at 620,

He had a picnic set up, with dimmed lights and candles.

he had all of Jude's favorite foods. J-Shaped pancakes, chocolate covered strawberries, and plenty more.

He hadn't talked to Jude ever since they're lunch break, so he didn't know about the kiss.

He made sure every thing was perfect. Soon enough the door knob began twisting, and Spiederman prepared himself for the 'date' with Jude. She soon walked in, and smiled.

Her smile seemed to fade when she saw the picnic. She felt terrible. She now was dating Tommy, and about to hurt Spiederman. She slowly walked over, and Spiederman felt sad over the look on her face. He expected a happy look, or possibly a kiss, but nothing. Pure silence took over the room.

"What you think?" He asked.

"Uhm, it's nice." She answered. Spiederman became confused.

"I thought you liked me?" He began. "Like, I thought you loved me." He added.

He felt his heart crumbling as Jude froze, and her jaw dropped. She didn't know how to tell him that her and Tommy are dating. Spiederman stood there, scared of her reply.

"Spied. I uhm, I got over you." Jude said softly.

"What?!" He yelled in frustration.

"Please. Listen okay!" Jude replied

"No. Jude!! I can't just sit here quietly waiting for you to explain! I gave up Darcy for you. I was completely in love with Darcy, but I thought you and I had some thing more then I had with Darcy!" Spiederman yelled.

"Spied. I fell for Tommy, again! And we kissed earlier and we're together now." Jude blurted out.

"You love Quincy!?" He yelled in frustration.

"Yes. I do! I have the right to love who ever the hell I want to. So, stop trying to control me!" She saw the hurt look in his eyes after she said that.

"... I've wanted you since, like forever. But when ever we get together, some thing comes between us. And to tell you the truth, usually I'm the one who gets hurt. I mean, it started with my brother, Ryan. And now your hurting me with Tommy" Spiederman responded

"Spied, It's like, I don't want to hurt you at all. But I don't want to be with you, if I don't love you." Jude explained. Spiederman rolled his eyes.

"I left some one at the alter for you, Jude! Wake up! I ditched some one who truly cared 'bout me for you?! Why'd you cry over me if you didn't truly love me, and you loved Tommy?! Why did you make me feel guilty, if you loved Tommy?! Why in hell did you make me hurt some one if you loved Tommy?! Tell me Jude! Tell me the honest truth!" He yelled at her.

"... I thought that I needed you. I really did. Spied, I didn't want to hurt any one. I truly honestly believed that you were the one. But I was wrong. Tommy is the one." Spiederman rolled his eyes when she said Tommy. "I know you think that's stupid. I just, it's the truth. And I'm sorry. okay? I'm really sorry" She apologized.

"Don't apologize for making yourself look like a dumbass!" He yelled. "Because I don't care about you, or your stupid little boyfriend, hope you get married with the jackass. And I hope he breaks your heart again, because I'm done picking up the pieces. Have fun with your stupid life. And I hope I'm never apart of it." He stormed out.

Leaving a shocked Jude Harrison.

--

He arrived at his apartment.

He walked over to his room, and began looking through an SME and Jude tour album. They all made one of pictures that they took on tour. Spiederman smiled at all the memories.

Tour was a lot of fun. On tour it was like drama didn't exist.

Drama wasn't ever a problem on tour. But this year ... it might get a bit bad!

Spiederman looked through the entire album.

He was on the last page when a knock on the front door interrupted him.

"If it's Jude then you might as well leave .." Spiederman called out.

"Vin, it's mother" His mom replied.

He walked over to the door and opened it to reveal his mom

"Some thing wrong, I mean; I haven't seen you in a long time, what happened?" He asked her,

Noticing the tears stains on her cheeks. She sighed, and closed the door. She walked over and sat on the couch, Spiederman walked over and sat next to her

"Vin .." She said slowly.

Spiederman nodded.

"What?" He asked.

"It's your father." She began "He uhm ... he passed away."

Spiederman froze.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four  
"The Weakness In Me"**

A week later,

Spiederman sat there,

At his father's funeral.

He had been distant from every one for the past week. Once he found out about his father's death, he stopped going to G-Major, and stopped answering phone calls.

Next to him sat his mother. Suprisingly she was very upset.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom and clean up, alright Vin." She said with tears rolling down her cheeks

Spiederman nodded, and she was out the door.

Soon Spiederman was accompanied by some one.

"Hey Spied" Darcy said, sitting next to him.

Spiederman continued to stare forward, with a blank look on his face.

"You alright, Sweetie?" She asked.

He shrugged.

"I hated him ... I hated him so damn much. But I'm so fucking sad that he's gone. I never dreamed that I would be sitting front row, crying at my abusive dads funeral. I miss him ... so much." Spiederman said, fighting back the hurt.

"Sweetie, it's okay to miss him." Darcy comforted him.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"No matter what you need, I'm always here for you. Even if it's one of the craziest things. I'm always going to be there, Spied, I promise you." Darcy told him.

Spiederman nodded, and smiled.

"Thank you, Darc, thank you." He replied.

Darcy kissed his cheek.

--

Jude was sitting back row with Tommy by her side.

He had his arm around her shoulder, and the two stared forward.

"Spied must be devastated." Jude said sadly.

"Probably is .." Tommy replied.

"What's the matter?" Jude asked curiously.

"Nothing, Jude. I'm fine, Just feel bad for Vin." Tommy lied, he had some thing else on his mind.

"Tom. You've changed, and for the better. You used to have the bad boy image, But now your just ... perfect." Jude told him, as she smiled at him.

"Maybe I changed for you." He said looking in to her eyes.

"I love you." Jude replied

"I love you too." Tommy responded.

--

Two weeks passed quickly,

Spiederman finally got over his father's death.

Darcy and him were close friends, and got coffee a lot, and just hung out.

Jude and Tommy were still dating, and neither of them had talked to Spiederman for a long time.

Spiederman was in his apartment, on the couch watching T.V.,

and knock on the door interrupted him, and he walked over to the door, and opened it.

"Ryan?" Spiederman said curiously.

"Heard you went to dads funeral." Ryan said, walking in.

"Yeah, why didn't you come? Mom called you." Spiederman asked.

"Yeah, because I really wanted to go to my abusive father's funeral. It's not like he wanted me there any ways. Probably didn't want either of us there. He hit us for a reason, and the reason was that he just, hated us" Ryan stated.

"Ryan. Shut up, dad didn't hate us. Give him a break. His life sucked, ever since he was like six. And you are so disrespectful for not going. And I hope you know, that mom was devastated that you didn't show up." Spiederman explained.

"Don't try to trail me along on your guilt trip. Because I'm not joining it. Right now, your trying to be the good guy? Right? Your acting all nice for mom. Trying to make every one just adore you. Get over yourself, Vin." Ryan responded

"No, Ryan, you need to get over yourself! You think that your too good for your own father's funeral! Sure, he wasn't a God to us, but he sure wasn't the devil either! He cared for both of us. And you know it. He made mistakes, but he wasn't that bad. You and I turned out just fine, so he must of been some kind of a good father" Spiederman replied.

"What ever, Vin, I'm out of here." Ryan stormed out, leaving Spiederman by himself.

--

Meanwhile,

Jude sat on the G-Major lobby couch.

Tommy walked over to her, and stood beside the couch, Jude stood up, and smiled at him.

"Jude, there's some one I want you to meet." Tommy began

"Who?" Jude said with a smile.

"Isabelle. Come here!" Tommy called out.

Soon a little four year old girl came running over.

(The same little girl in the Season 3 premiere, "Lose Yourself" )

Jude smiled.

"Who's this?" She said as she bent down to the height of the four year old.

"She's my daughter" He replied

Jude's smile faded, and she froze.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five  
"What Ever It Takes"**

"Your what?!" Jude yelled, as she stood up, and became furious

"Jude listen okay-" He began.

"Who's the mother, Tommy! Huh?! Who is she?!" Jude interrupted him.

"Portia, and I were married ... and it just happened ..." Tommy told her, ashamed of himself.

"We're over, Tommy, and I'm guessing that I was wrong when I said you were perfect, your actually a perfect disaster" Jude stormed out, leaving Tommy there, with his daughter.

--

She arrived at 620, and when she walked in she fell to the couch, crying hysterically.

She was interrupted by the door opening, to reveal Spiederman.

"Jude?" He said confused, seeing the tears on her cheeks.

Jude looked down, ashamed of herself. She shook her head referring to no, she didn't want to admit what happened, every one knew that Tommy would hurt her again, so Jude was ashamed of admitting what happened.

Spiederman knelt in front of her, and grabbed her hands, he looked her in the eyes.

"What happened, Jude?" He asked her calmly.

"Tommy, he just ... he has a daughter, Spied. He has a daughter, and Portia is the mother." Jude said heartbroken.

Spiederman felt terrible, he had no idea how to reply, and how to comfort her. He sighed.

"Jude, Tommy is not the one for you. Take a few steps back, and just look around you. There are more guys around that love you more, then Tommy. Tommy hurts you so much, you got to leave him, forget Tommy. Jude, forget him." Spiederman told her.

Jude cried harder, her cheeks were red, and full of tears.

"Like who Spied?! What other guy on this planet would ever love me?!" Jude yelled.

"Jude, look at me! I love you! More then any one! I'd be lost with out you, and I wouldn't be able to find myself ... I love you ... and only you." Spiederman explained.

Jude froze, the two didn't move, and they were silent.

"I can't do this right now. Spied, I can't." Jude said as she stood up, and walked out the door.

Spiederman was determined to win Jude's heart, no matter how he was going to, he had to.

--

That night ...

Jude, Sadie, Wally, and Kyle were at Spiederman's concert.

Jude didn't want to come, but Wally, Sadie, and Kyle forced her to come.

Spiederman was on his last song.

"Jude. The reason we wanted you to come, is ... some one has a suprise for you." Wally told Jude.

"Who's giving me a suprise?" She asked happily.

Wally, and Kyle shrugged mysteriously

"Sadly this is my last song! But! It's a new one. It's about some one I really love, but I have left them down in the past!" Spiederman told the crowd, they all cheered once they heard 'New Song'. "And Jude ... this ones for you" Spiederman said looking back at Jude.

The paparazzi's cameras flashed.

Wally, and Kyle walked on stage, and joined Spiederman, Wally grabbed his bass, while Kyle sat by the drums. Spiederman had his acoustic guitar, and they started the song.

**_"A strangled smile fell from your face  
What kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay_**

**_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together  
what ever it takes_**

**_She said, If we're gonna  
make this work  
You gotta let me inside  
even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts  
that I need to see  
She said; Like it or not  
it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself  
if you can ever love me_**

**_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together,  
I know you deserve much better_**

**_But remember the time I told you  
the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you  
and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other  
above every thing else  
Start over, start over_**

**_I'll do what ever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
and believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together  
whatever it takes"_**

Spiederman sang.

Jude was frozen, but a smile spread across her face.

The crowd went wild. Spiederman looked back at Jude, with a smile on his face. Jude smiled back.

He took his acoustic guitar off, as the fans continued to cheer.

Jude and him ran over to each other. When they reached each other, Spiederman picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, and they kissed passionately.

While they kissed the paparazzi's cameras flashed like crazy, and the fans went even more crazy!


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO!! :)  
Well, thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot to me!  
Anywho; this is a short chapter, but things are going to drastically change after this chapter! They're going to change A LOT! lol. Please keep reviewing,  
And you guys rock! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
"Just The Girl, Spied's  
Looking For"**

The Next Day,

Jude and Spiederman were sitting on a blanket at the beach.

It was around 5 p.m., but still bright out.

They had spent the entire day together, and it made Jude realize how much she loved him.

"Thank you for that song last night, Spied. Your the greatest" Jude told him.

Spiederman smiled, and they rubbed they're noses together, and then kissed softly.

"Your a lot better then me." He replied, with a smile, before kissing her once more. "You love me, right?" He asked. Jude nodded, with a huge smile spread across her face.

"Of course." She replied

"I say we try the apartment thing again. You know, you move in with me?" Spiederman asked.

They had only dated for like 13 hours, but Spiederman was sure it would work, he knew he was in love with Jude.

And he needed to grab on to her, before she fell for some one else.

Jude paused.

"You sure 'bout this?" She asked.

He nodded.

"I want you, and only you" He replied

"Fine. I'll move in" Jude said, right before Spiederman pulled her in to a passionate, long kiss.

--

A week passed quickly.

Jude and Spiederman stood in "they're" apartment.

"First day that we're living together, aren't you excited?" Spiederman asked, joking.

"Nah. Not really, I was hoping I could move in with Jamie, or Darius" Jude joked.

"Oh yeah, I kind of wanted to move in with Portia" Spiederman joked back.

Jude playfully punched his arm.

"Oh no you didn't!" Spiederman yelled in a girl voice.

He then chased Jude.

After a half hour of joking around, and chasing each other, they layed on the bed.

"I love you" Jude told him

Spiederman smiled, as he turned to her

"I love you too" He replied,

right before kissing her passionately and long

One thing lead to another,

And I'm guessing you know what happened! :) lol


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO! :)  
Just wondering if any ones still reading? It's okay if no one is, I still enjoy writing this. But I might stop putting chapters up if no ones reading. Well, please review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
"If You Leave, Don't  
Come Back"**

The Next Day ...

Jude woke up and went to the kitchen,

Spiederman was making breakfast, and she walked behind him, and put her arms around his waist.

He laughed, and turned around. He then kissed her cheek, and faced back to the oven. Jude walked to the side of him, and watched him cook.

"What'cha making?" Jude asked curiously.

"Your favorite, J shaped pancakes. Well, J and S shaped pancakes. Don't forget the side of bacon" Spiederman told her.

Jude smiled, your the greatest" She assured him, before kissing his lips softly.

--

They ate breakfast, and then were off to G-Major.

When they arrived ...

"Spied, need you in the studio to lay down some tracks with Kwest." Darius told Spiederman

He nodded, and then Darius walked away

"Love you babe" Spiederman told Jude before kissing her.

"Bye" She replied before he walked off.

She decided to go in to the alley. Once she walked out she saw Tommy getting out of a cab, so she began walking the other way. Tommy ran after her, and when he caught up to her, he grabbed her arm, causing her to turn around, and stop walking.

"Tommy, I don't need your crap, okay? I'm with Spiederman, so you might as well give up" Jude stated. Tommy sighed

"Jude. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Isabelle. Okay? It's just ... I love you, and I was scared you were going to dump me once you found out about my kid" Tommy explained

"No. If you would of told me earlier, I would of been happy with your honesty. Okay! I would of been so happy for you. Because I know that all you want is a family. But I don't want to be apart of your family. Okay? I just can't be" Jude responded.

Tommy stood there, terribly heartbroken.

Jude walked inside, and shut the door, leaving Tommy.

Once Jude walked in she took a deep breath.

--

4 weeks later ...

Jude and Spiederman were still together.

Tommy and Jude have not spoken since that day.

Lately Jude has been getting morning sickness.

She was getting worried. She's home alone, watching T.V.

Spiederman's at the studio.

Jude sat there, worried, and sad. She then began thinking

_"What if I'm pregnant?"_ She thought.

She then got even more worried. She got in to her car and drove to a store.

She bought a pregnancy test. And then drove back home.

--

She took the test, and then waited a few minutes.

Soon enough the results came in,

Jude looked at it, and froze.

"I'm pregnant?" She whispered.

She put the test down, and took a deep breath. She walked to the bedroom, and layed down. She felt tears fall from her eyes. She wanted a baby, but she was scared that she wasn't ready for one. Spiederman and her only dated for a little bit, and now she has to go say "I'm pregnant" to him.

Soon enough,

the door opened, and Vincent Spiederman walked in. He walked to the bedroom, and smiled at Jude.

"Hey babe" He said, not noticing the tears. "You alright?" He asked

"Spied. I think I ... I might be pregnant." Jude admitted

A look of suprise fell on Spiederman's face as he stood there. It was not a good suprise face. Jude stood up, and walked over to him. They stood there, face to face. Spiederman was silent, and shocked.

"Spied. We're in love, and ... I know this is a shock, and I doubt that we're both ready for it, but if we work together, we can definitely do this." Jude explained. Spiederman got mad

"Jude! I'm not ready for this! I'm only 23! I can't have a baby!" He snapped.

Spiederman stormed out of the room.

"Spied!" Jude yelled, Spiederman was standing by the door, he turned back to her, and Jude walked over to him. "If you leave this apartment, then don't come back! If you walk out that door, then ... I doubt I'll forgive you, and I doubt that we'll be together!" Jude yelled at him.

A minute of silence happened.

Spiederman then left the apartment. Jude's jaw dropped, and she froze.

--

Spiederman arrived at G-Major's alley. He was so frustrated and confused

Soon, his thoughts were interrupted by Darcy walking out.

"Hey Spied." She greeted him.

"Hey Darcy." He replied, trying to act as if nothing had happened.

"Any thing wrong?" She asked suspiciously. He shrugged

"Jude's preganant" Spiederman admitted.

"She's what?!" Darcy yelled.

"I know, same reaction here." Spiederman stated.

"Wait! Rewind, and tell me what happened!" Darcy demanded

"I got home, and she walked over to me. It had looked like she was crying, so I asked her if she was alright. And she just dropped the bomb. She said that she thinks she might be pregnant. I told her that I was definitely not ready to have a baby. And I flipped out. I was about to storm out of the apartment when she said if you leave then we can't be together, and you can't come back. But I left any ways. And I'm beginning to regret it." Spiederman explained

Darcy was shocked, but some thing inside of her was happy?

"Spied. You and Jude, are so ... disfunctional, all you do is fight. And if your only going to be with her because she's pregnant with your baby, then you might as well dump her. It's not like you guys were ever Cinderella and Prince Charming. You always fought, you always disagreed on places to go. I mean, every thing was like war for you guys. So why are you still with her?" Darcy tried to convince him that he didn't love Jude.

She didn't know why she was, it was like her mind was telling her that she had to do it.

"Maybe your right. I mean, all I ever think about is how I'm going to get Jude back, or how I'm going to make her forgive me. I thought that her and my relationship would be like ours. You and I never fought. We were almost ... perfect" Spiederman stared Darcy in the eyes.

They got closer and closer, until they're lips caught on to one anothers, they deeply kissed. It was very passionate, and deep.


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO! :)  
Thank you all for the reviews! It means a lot!  
Well, heres another chapter, I think you'll be satisfied!  
But beware! ... It's a terribly sad chapter. I was so sad while I wrote it!**

**So, be ready! lol**

**HERE WE GO! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8  
"I Just Want To  
Hold You"**

Spiederman pulled away from the kiss quickly.

"No. Darcy, you and I are just friends. I love Jude. Me and you are over, and I'm sorry. I got to go" Spiederman stormed over to his car. Darcy stood there in shock.

Spiederman arrived at the apartment.

He knocked on the door, continuously and no one answered.

He grabbed his cell from his pocket and dialed Jude's number.

No answer. He decided he might as well just call Sadie.

He dialed Sadie's number. Sadie ended up answering.

"Spied!" She called out anxiously, you could hear the tears in her voice

"Where's Jude?" Spiederman asked

"She got in to a car accident" Sadie said as the tears began going down her cheeks

"What?! She's pregnant though! What about the baby!?" Spiederman asked shocked. He was more concerned then he had ever been.

"They said that she lost it. She lost the baby." Sadie said as she cried harder.

Spiederman was frozen. He could hardly speak. He hung up the phone, and ran to his car, then drove to the hospital. When he arrived, he walked to the waiting room.

He saw; Kwest, Tommy and Jamie sitting. While Sadie paced back and forth. Spiederman walked over to them.

"Spied!" Sadie called out, as she ran over to him. "They said she's okay. But, the baby is gone." She said the last sentance lowly. She felt bad for Spiederman

Even though; Spiederman said that he didn't want a baby yet, he still wished that Jude still had it. He came to realize that he really wanted a baby. He wanted a baby so bad. And now they're baby was gone.

"Uhm, are you here for Miss. Jude Harrison?" The doctor asked. Spiederman suddenly ran over to him.

"Yeah. Is she alright?" He asked.

"Well, yes. But the baby is gone. She is in room 254. Which is on the second floor to the right. She asked me to ask if there was a Vincent Spiederman here. And if they're was that she wanted to see him first." The doctor explained.

Spiederman nodded.

"I'm him." He answered. "Thanks" He said before running up to the second floor.

He stood in front of the door to her room.

He was scared to open it. He slowly grabbed the door knob, and twisted it.

He finally opened it, and there layed an awake Jude. She had tear stains on her face, but her facial expression was completely blank, Spiederman slowly closed the door, and walked over to her.

He pulled up a chair next to her bed. And sighed as he sat in it.

"I heard about the baby" Spiederman broke the silence.

"Yeah. Our baby is gone." Jude said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Jude, I shouldn't have walked out on you like that. Because I know how much it hurt you, and I know that I made a mistake. Because I love you, and I hope you can forgive me, and just let us stay together." Spiederman apologized.

Jude nodded

"I love you so much" She told him

"I love you too" Spiederman told her as he softly kissed her forehead.

--

The next day,

They released Jude from the hospital. Spiederman picked Jude up from the hospital.

The entire ride home was silent. No, they weren't mad at each other, it was just that Jude and Spied were sad about the baby. They arrived home, and Jude walked to the bedroom.

She layed down, Spiederman then walked over to the bedroom, he layed down next to her, he pulled her close to him, and held her tightly. Jude had her back to Spiederman. He softly played with her hair.

Jude then turned around, so that she was facing Spiederman.

Spied moved some hair out of her eyes. And smiled at her.

"I love you, Jude" Spiederman told her.

"I love you too" Jude told him.

She then buried her face in his chest, and Spiederman put his arms around her. That moment made him realize how much he really loved her.

* * *

**So what did you think?! :)  
Please review for the next chapter! The next chapter is more of a romance chapter!  
And it's just adorable! lol. **


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO! :)**

**Well! Here is a new chapter! I like it because it has romance in it! :)  
And I think that you'll be satisfied! :)**

**HERE WE GO! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9  
"Loving You, Is The Best  
Feeling In The World"**

Jude flickered her eyes opened.

She was still wrapped in Spiederman's arms. And the sun was shining through the windows.

She slowly sat up, and kissed Spiederman's cheek.

She walked to the kitchen, and grabbed a box of pancakes, and a box of bacon.

She made pancakes, bacon, and toast.

Spiederman walked in to the kitchen, while Jude was putting the plates of food on the table.

"Oooh, I get a special breakfast, huh?" Spiederman joked. Jude smiled, and walked over and hugged him.

"Of course you do. This is my way of stopping all the fighting, so that we can get back to being just us. I need to get over this baby thing. And I need to be with you to get over it, and I love you" Jude explained

Spiederman smiled, and so did Jude.

They then kissed passionately and hard.

"Now, time to eat!" Jude said with a big smile.

He smiled back, and the two sat down, and began eating.

After breakfast, Jude began getting ready for work. She took a shower, did her make up, and she put on a pair of dark blue skinny flare jeans, and a black zip up.

She walked in to the kitchen area to see Spiederman doing the dishes.

"Well; this is suprising! You actually doing the dishes!" Jude joked. Spiederman smiled, dried his hands off, and walked over to Jude.

He put his hands around her waist, and she put her arms around his neck.

"I love you" He told her. "And to prove it to you, I'm making a suprise for you. So tonight, I'm taking you to some where special. So be ready by 10:00" Spiederman explained

"Why we going to late?" She asked. She thought he was just taking her to dinner, but she was wrong.

"Just trust me!" Spiederman said before kissing her.

"K. See you tonight." Jude then walked out.

Spiederman smiled.

--

That night ...

Jude put on a pair of dark blue flair jeans. Then she had a black strapless dress on, that went to the middle of her thigh. She left her hair how it normally was; long, and wavy. She left her side bangs down. And finally; she wore black high heels, her star ring (like usual), and diamond ear rings.

She walked to the front room to see Spiederman waiting, he was wearing jeans, and a dark blue botten up long sleeved, nice, t-shirt.

"Ready to go, me lady?" He asked her. Jude smiled.

"Yep." Spiederman put his arm around her shoulders, and they walked out.

On the way there, he made her wear a scarf over her eyes.

--

Once they got there,

Spiederman took the scarf, but Jude had to remain with her eyes closed.

He then covered her eyes with his hands, and walked behind her, as he led the two to they're destination.

"Where are we?" Jude asked, as they were still walking, and Spiederman had his hands over her eyes

"You'll see in about; three ... two ... one" He uncovered her eyes.

Jude's jaw dropped, and she smiled. She out her hand over her heart.

"Spiederman! It's beautiful!" Jude yelled, as she turned around and hugged him tightly.

They were at the beach, where there was a blanket layed out, and there was a basket next to it, the basket was filled with food. Jude kissed Spiederman's cheek, before the two sat down.

"I have all your favorites" Spiederman said as he took every thing out.

They ate, including them feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries.

--

They were laying down, looking at the stars.

Jude turned her head to Spiederman, Spiederman didn't notice and continued to stare up.

"Do you believe that we'll be together ... forever?" Jude asked.

"Yeah. I want to be with you forever. Sure, we fight. But who doesn't? And the fighting brings us closer, 'cuz after every fight, all I want to do is hold you in my arms." Spiederman explained.

Jude couldn't help but blush.

Spiederman then turned his head, so that he was facing Jude.

"I love you, more then any one, any thing in this world." Spiederman told her, as he held her hand with his.

"I love you, even though you can be a jerk!" She joked about the last part.

"Oh I'm a jerk!" Spiederman said before tickling her. Jude was laughing hysterically "Am I jerk now?!" He joked, as he continued to tickle her, causing her to laugh insanely.

"Spied! I'm gonna kill you!" She said in between laughs.

Spiederman stopped, and Jude jumped on top of him, and sat on his stomach.

She then kissed him passionately.

After they stopped, she continued to sit on his stomach

"So, how you going to get revenge on me for tickeling you?" He asked her.

"Kiss you till you can't breathe!" She joked.

The two then kissed.


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO!  
Well; I decided that before I do this chapter, I'm going to give you a small little summary of it! lol. Well ...**

_When Spiederman finally thinks things are perfect. Every thing errupts. Darcy begins questioning him about the kiss. And what happens when a fight pushes Jude off the edge? _

**Well; I might start putting summaries of the next chapter, at the end of every chapter. So at the end of this chapter there will be a summary! :)**

**BTW!!: Darcy has a voice like one of the Veronicas. :)  
Song used: "Untouched" by the Veronicas**

**Well here we go! **

* * *

**Chapter 10  
"I Want You To Want Me"**

Jude and Spiederman arrived home at one A.M.

They went to the bedroom, and layed down together.

They faced each other, and were very close. Spiederman had his arms wrapped around her, keeping her as close as possible. It had been one of they're best dates. And they both knew that after that date ... Nothing would get between them.

--

The next day,

Jude flickered her eyes opened. She appeared to be in the same position as she was when she had fallen asleep.

She looked forward, and noticed that Spiederman wasn't there. In his place layed a piece of paper, with a red rose on top of it. Jude sat up, picked up the flower and smelled it.

She smiled, put it down. And then read the letter.

It read;

_Dear Jude,  
Darius called me, and I have to go to G-Major to lay down some tracks. So I'll see you at G.  
I love you!  
Vincent Spiederman_

Jude smiled. And then she got up, took a shower, ate and got dressed.

--

Meanwhile at G-Major ...

Spiederman finished the vocals for his first song of the day. He then left the studio, and went to the kitchen area to make himself a sandwich. When he arrived ... some one approached

"Hey babe" Darcy greeted him. Thinking that the kiss meant they were now "together". Spiederman felt awkward.

"Listen Darcy, that kiss-" Spiederman said before being interrupted.

"Was the beginning of us, again? Right?" She asked

"Darcy. I definitely don't want to hurt you. But to be honest, that kiss was nothing." Spiederman answered

"Excuse me?" Darcy asked frustrated.

"Listen Darc-" Again he was interrupted

"Spied! I'm not a toy! You can't just play with my heart! Why- Why do you love hurting me like this!?" She yelled "Before we got engaged you broke up with me for Jude! Then at the alter you refused to marry me, and now your kissing me and saying it didn't mean any thing?! Spied! Wake up. You have got to realize that you can't push people around like that. If you want to kiss me, because you like me, then kiss me! But don't just kiss me because your in a fight with your girlfriend! Because I'm sick of being your second choice, or your rebound." Darcy yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, Darcy. I never meant to hurt you the ways that I did. Believe it or not, I was trying to protect you" Spiederman told her

"Protect me from what?!" She yelled

"From me! Okay? When ever I care about some one, I break they're heart. And you definately deserve better then me." Spiederman explained

"You can do better then that" Darcy told him, rolling her eyes, and also accusing him of lying, even though he truly wasn't.

"Darcy! Please, just listen!" He yelled, as she walked away from him.

Spiederman truly felt bad for what he had done to Darcy.

He took a deep breath, an shrugged, as he stood alone.

Meanwhile,

Darcy walked in to the empty studio, slammed the door shut, and began crying her eyes out.

She had one of her hands holding her bangs on the top of her head, and the other hand was covering her mouth, while she paced the room, she kicked the wall, and then slid down the wall crying.

She cried in her knees, and felt terribly broken.

Once she regained her energy, she stood up, wiped her tears off, and brushed her self off.

She then grabbed a notebook, and began writing like crazy.

--

An hour or so later, she had come up with a decent song.

She got Kwest to come in, and produce her, and he took a look over the song.

And they immediatly got to work.

They were there till 4:30 in the morning, working on it. Each of them had like ten cups of coffee by 3. They had to have violinest come and record parts. Darcy and him had to come up with guitar chords, and they called Kyle in to do the drums.

Finally, Darcy had to record the vocals.

"Ready, Darc?" Kwest asked her, then he gulped down the last part of his coffee.

"Yeah" She replied

He cued the backround music, and soon enough it came blasting through her ears.

She then began singing.

After recording the vocals, they both agreed that they would rather finish mixing it, instead of finishing the mixing tomorrow.

So immediatly they got to work. They worked on when the instruments started, and when her voice came in.

An hour later they were done.

"Let's give it a listen" Kwest told her.

She nodded, and he pressed the play button.

Music blasted through the speakers, and the beat was really catchy.

**_"I go ooh ooh, you go ahh ahh  
La la la la, la la la la  
I can la la la la la la  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want, don't stop.  
Gimme, gimme, gimme whatcha got got  
Cuz I can't wait wait wait any more more._**

**_Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cuz right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say or what they think, think.  
Cuz you're the only one who's on my mind._**

**_I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time forever  
Never wanna hear you say goodbye._**

**_I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you.  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much some how  
I can't forget you  
Goin' crazy from the moment I met you._**

**_Untouched.  
And I need you so much  
See you, breathe you  
I want to be you  
Ah la la la, ah la la la_**

**_You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me, give me, give me all of you  
Don't be scared, of seeing through the loneliness._**

**_I want it more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right  
Cuz in the end it's only you and me  
And no one else is going to be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be_**

**_So even if the world falls down today  
You still got me to hold you up up  
And I would never let you down, down_**

**_I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you.  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much some how  
I can't forget you  
Goin' crazy from the moment I met you._**

**_Untouched  
Untouched  
Untouched  
Ah la la la Ah la la la  
Untouched  
Ah la la la Ah la la la_**

**_I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you.  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much some how  
I can't forget you  
Goin' crazy from the moment I met you._**

**_I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you.  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much some how  
I can't forget you  
Goin' crazy from the moment I met you._**

**_Untouched  
Untouched  
Untouched."_**

The last note ended, and Darcy's face was glowing with a smile.

Kwest smiled back, and the two hugged.

Once they pulled apart they noticed how incredibly close they were.

Soon enough ... they're lips met.

--

The next night,

It was about 10 p.m., and Jude was arriving home from G-Major.

She saw roses on the table, and a note next to it.

She picked up the roses, smiled, put them back down, and then grabbed the note.

It read

_Dear Jude,  
Follow the paper footsteps on the ground to find your destination!  
Spied_

Jude smiled, and then looked at the ground. There was footsteps drawn on paper, that led to the bedroom, she walked in to the bedroom.

There were candles every where, and the lights were dimmed. There was also wine, and rose peddles spread on the ground, and the bed. She smiled, and her jaw dropped. She covered her mouth with her hands, and felt herself blushing more and more.

Soon Spiederman walked out of the bathroom (There's a bathroom connected to they're room), he was hiding in there till Jude got home.

"Like it?" He asked.

"Spied!" She squealed as she hugged him tightly.

Spiederman, and Jude's smiles were growing bigger and bigger by the moment

"Your the best" She told him as they pulled apart.

The two layed down, facing each other. They also were feeding each other, they're favorite deserts; chocolate covered strawberries.

"Jude, I'm happy that I'm with you and no one else" Spiederman told her.

Jude blushed

"And there is about no one in the world, that could replace you." She replied, as she softly kissed his lips

"Really mean that?" Spiederman asked, once they pulled apart

"Of course, I do" She answered "I want to be with you forever, and ever. But we have to make a pack, okay? No lies, no secrets. Nothing. We need to be opened to each other for this relationship to succeed. Because I obviously want to be with you forever. So, we need to make this deal. Deal?" She explained

"Deal" He replied, shaking hands with her.

The two smiled. And Spiederman felt the need to confess some thing.

"Jude. Since we made that deal, then I should probably tell you the truth about some thing" Spiederman began "But it's not that big. So don't worry. It's actually pretty small" He said, trying to stall

"Well, if it's small, then just tell me" Jude replied. Believing that it was some thing that wouldn't mean a thing, but it would mean some thing, a lot of things

"Well, remember when we got in that fight, before our picnic?" He asked.

Jude nodded.

"Well, I went to G-Major, and I was venting to Darcy. And we kissed" He admitted. Jude froze "It wasn't like a meanful kiss. It was just a kiss, that we both forgot about" Spiederman lied, trying to make her feel better.

Jude sat up, and stood up. She hadn't spoken a word, and Spiederman knew she was pissed.

She grabbed her shoes that were laying on the floor, she was standing, and was about to put one on, when Spied said some thing

"Don't over react" Spiederman demanded.

Jude gave him an even more frustrated look. Spiederman stood up, but was on the other side of the bed

"How disrespectful are you?!" Jude yelled. She then whipped one of her shoes at him, it hit him on the side of his chest.

"Jude!" He yelled.

Jude stormed out of the room, and he followed her.

"Don't do this, it was one kiss!" Spiederman yelled at her, as he followed her, Jude stopped walking and faced him.

"But it was a kiss with the girl you almost married!" She reminded him.

Jude opened the door a bit, but Spiederman closed it.

"Jude, your not leaving like this again. We keep fighting, and I love you way to much to let you walk out that door" Spiederman told her.

"Bull shit!" She yelled. "Your the fakest person ever. You don't love me! You don't even respect me enough to keep your hands off of whores!" Jude yelled at him.

"Jude! It was a 'In The Moment' type of kiss. I swear it was nothing!" He replied

"Well; how many 'In The Moment' kisses are you going to have with her?!" She said, half sarcastic.

"Don't be that way. Jude. Just don't" He replied

"Spied, stop it. Stop acting as if I'm the bad guy here. All I did was gave my heart to you! But you took it, smashed it, and handed it right back to me!" She screamed, as the tears began rolling down her face. "And if you think, that for one moment I'm going to miss you. Then your wrong. Because, to tell you the truth, missing you is impossible, because your the biggest jerk in the world!" Jude added, still yelling

"Well maybe I kissed Darcy because I'm sick of living with a pain in the ass!" Spiederman yelled back.

"Well; I apologize for hurting your feelings!" She said sarcastically.

"Maybe you should apologize! I mean, you over react over every damn detail!" He yelled

"And your Mr. Perfect? Your probably the most immature adult I've ever met!" Jude stated.

"What ever, Jude, go to hell!" Spiederman yelled

"Go make out with Darcy, she's the only girl that would want you any ways! ... Because right now, I really don't want you" Jude then stormed out of the apartment.

Leaving Spiederman heartbroken.

Once Jude left, she slid down the wall crying, hysterically. She had one of her hands on her forehead, and the other resting on her knee.

She finally built the strength, and got up, she walked down the hall. Crying.

* * *

What did you think?  
Well, next chapter ...

Name;  
**Breaking You Down  
**_Darcy and Kwest feel a growing relationship, but Darcy feels as if she's not ready to commit. Meanwhile; Jude moves in to a new home. But maybe it doesn't feel right ... or the person she's living with doesn't. _


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO! :)  
Well; here's a new chapter. And I really hope you enjoy!**

**P.S.; I apologize about the long wait. I've had a lot of homework, and every thing. I'm really sorry 'bout that! :)**

**BTW: If you want to see what Jessica looks like, go to my profile, and towards the bottom there is a link to a story named "I Was Right, And You Were Wrong." and then copy and paste the link that has "Jessica looks like" before it. **

**--**

**Chapter 11  
"Breaking You Down"**

Jude got in to her car, and started it. She then drove and drove and drove. She finally parked the car in front of a small home. She sighed, as the rain came down hitting her car windows.

She then grabbed her keys and purse. She put her hood up, and got out of the car. She ran to the front door of the home. and knocked on it. She waited a few seconds before the door opened.

"Jude?" Mrs. Harrison asked, unsure if it was her daughter. Once she realized it was Jude, she felt a bit nervous, shocked.

"I know, that I haven't talked or called in like 6 months. Ever since the car incident .. Well, I'm kind of in a rough time right now, and I need help to stand up on my own two feet. I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind me coming to live with you for a while? Not too long, I promise!" Jude told her mother.

Her mom took a minute to think, and then invited Jude to come in, she called Don downstairs, and the three sat at the kitchen table. It was dead silent, besides the noise of the rain hitting the window, and the noise of Jude's finger nails tapping against the wood table.

"So Jude, what brings you here?" Don asked, not to sure about what was going on.

"Well, I need help to get my life organized. And my mother is good at that kind of stuff, and I guess I just wanted to see her" Jude answered. She felt awkward having Don there.

"Oh." He simply answered, sounding kind of annoyed. Jude rolled her eyes, and another silent moment happened.

"Don, how 'bout we introduce Jude to you know who" Victoria, Jude's mother, said to Don. Trying to clue him in. Jude became nervous and worried. Don and Victoria looked at each other, and then Don nodded.

"Jessica! Downstairs!" Don yelled. Soon a girl looking like she was about 16 came running down the stairs.

"What _Don_?" She asked. Don hated when he called her Don. He rolled her eyes.

"I told you not to call me that, and sit down." Don told her.

"Who's this?" Jude asked.

"Well uhm, honey" Victoria said nervously.

"The name is Jessica. What's yours?" Jessica answered

"Jude .." Jude answered, not quite understanding what was going on.

"Jude. This is our adopted daughter" Don stated.

Jude was completely frozen.

--

The Next Day ...

Spiederman sat on the couch, and grabbed his guitar. He softly played an unknown melody. He was expecting Jude to call, but she didn't. He kept begging for the telephone to ring. But it remained silent.

He then grabbed a notebook and started writing the chords down. He then moved on to lyrics.

Once he finished he decided to give it a try.

_**"I never thought I'd die alone  
I laughed the loudest, who'd have known?  
I traced the cord back to the wall  
No wonder it was never plugged in at all**_

_**I took my time, I hurried up  
The choice was mine, I didn't think enough  
I'm too depressed to go on  
You'll be sorry when I'm gone**_

_**I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside**_

_**The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over, we'd survived  
I couldn't wait 'til I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone**_

_**I never thought I'd die alone  
Another six months, I'll be unknown  
Give all my things to all my friends  
You'll never step foot in my room again**_

_**You'll close it off, board it up  
Remember the time that I spilled the cup  
Of apple juice in the hall  
Please tell mom this is not her fault**_

_**I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside**_

_**The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over, we'd survived  
I couldn't wait 'til I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone**_

_**I never conquered, rarely came  
Tomorrow holds such better days  
Days when I can still feel alive  
When I can't wait to get outside**_

_**The world is wide, the time goes by  
The tour is over, I've survived  
I can't wait 'til I get home  
To pass the time in my room alone"**_

Spiederman sang.

Once he finished, he took a deep breath. He then suddenly smiled. He knew that, that song was what he needed. He needed to let all his bottled up feelings out, and he just did.

Meanwhile,

Jude flickered her eyes opened, and then sat up. She had slept in the guest room at her mother's home. She walked out of her room, and to the bathroom.

She took a shower, brushed her teeth, changed her clothes, and did her make up. When she was leaving the bathroom she saw Jessica walking out of her room. Jude felt an odd vibe from Jessica. Once Jude walked past Jessica she realized some thing.

On Jessica's arm, there was a huge bruise. Jude felt really nervous, and could hardly look at her arm. Once she noticed that Jude was staring at her arm, she quickly covered her arm up.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"What happened to your arm?" Jude replied. Jessica froze.

"I fell. Big deal ..." She lied. She quickly ran to the bathroom. Leaving Jude scared.

--

That night,

Jude had a concert, but specifically told Wally, and Kyle to tell Spiederman not to come.

She decided that she would play the guitar for that night.

They were about to go on they're last song. Jude then spotted Spiederman, and Sadie in front row. Once she saw Spiederman she almost froze. Spiederman and her made complete eye-connection.

"Uhm well" Jude stuttered in to the microphone. "Here's our last song. It's a new one; the name is 'I Was Right'. It goes out to every one who has had they're hearts broken." Jude added. The crowd cheered and they began playing.

_**"I never knew that I was dealing with a graduate  
with a major in defensive and a minor in excuses  
It's not that hard to say you're wrong,  
admit oh, go on, go on**_

_**You know I wouldn't want to make you feel  
worse than you should  
but if you were me you'd do the same  
(you know you would, you know you would)  
it's not that hard to say you're wrong,  
admit oh, go on, go on**_

_**It'd mean everything  
just to hear you say to me  
that I was right and you were wrong,  
it's not that hard, go on, go on  
It'd mean everything just  
to hear you say to me  
that i was right and you were wrong,  
it's not that hard, go on, go on**_

_**I know you know it's all your fault and I should let this go  
but I need to hear you say it love  
(it's principle, it's principle)  
it's not that hard to say you're wrong, admit it oh, go on, go on**_

_**It'd mean everything just to hear you say to me  
that I was right and you were wrong, it's not that hard, go on, go on  
It'd mean everything just to hear you say to me  
I was right and you were wrong, it's not that hard, go on, go on**_

_**That I was right and you were wrong, go on, go on (go on, go on)**_

_**It would mean everything  
(but you're so smart with those clever eyes)  
so I tell you that I love you, and blow you a kiss  
(but until you say you're sorry, well that's all you're gonna get)  
oh, that's all you gonna get, oh...**_

_**oh oh oh ...  
oh oh oh**_

_**It'd mean everything just to hear you say to me  
that I was right and you were wrong,  
it's not that hard, go on, go on  
It'd mean everything just  
to hear you say to me  
that I was right and you were wrong,  
it's not that hard, go on, go on**_

_**That i was right and you were wrong, it's not that hard, go on, go on"**_

Jude sang.

Once she hit the last note, the crowd went wild. She fake smiled, as she watched Spiederman at the corner of her eye, he was slowly clapping.

Once Jude was backstage, she grabbed a water bottle, and went to her dressing room.

She sat down and grabbed a magazine, she started reading it while she drank her water.

Soon she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Jude yelled. Soon she saw Spiederman walk in to her dressing room. "Spiederman" Jude said angrily.

"Jude .. I'll admit it, you were right, and I was wrong. Now can we please just go back to us?" Spiederman admitted

"Spied. You can't just ... You can't kiss other girls" Jude began as tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I've loved you for so damn long. But we keep running in to these impossible obstacles. But when I look you in the eyes, I can't see any one else. It's like your the only one in the room. Your the only one that makes me feel this way. And I've waited so long to hold you in my arms, and to not fight. We fight so much, and it hurts me so bad. And I love you. Spied, I really love you. I can't stop staring at you. I just can't look away from you. And when ever your in pain, or your sad, I can't look at you. So I have to look away. And right now .. is a time where I think I need to look away. Your in pain .. I'm in pain. But the right thing to do is look away. And that's what I'm going to do." Jude stated

Spiederman looked her straight in the eyes, seeing the pain that he caused her. Jude didn't bother wiping her tears away, because she knew that right when she wiped them away, plenty more would come to replace them.

Jude looked down at her shoes, but then back up at Spiederman. Spiederman let out a deep breath, and shrugged sadly. He had felt tears in his eyes, but he shook them off. He knew that he had to act as if it didn't hurt him as bad as it did. Even though, he was practically heartbroken.

"Kissing Darcy was the worst idea I've ever had. And if I could go back in time, I would definitely stop it. I would of pushed her away, sprinted back to our apartment, and I would of held you in my arms, and never let go. Because that's all I want ." Spiederman told her.

Jude then hugged Spiederman, and they hugged long and tightly.

Once they pulled away, Jude walked out.

Right then and there. She knew that she had lost the love of her life. And it would be impossible to get him back.

--

**Well, what did you think?! lol  
Well; that was a sad chapter to write :(**

**Chapter 12  
**

**"You And Me" **  
_Jude is pushing herself to get over Spiederman. But when she pushes herself towards some thing terrible, what will happen?_


	12. Please Read

Hey Every one,

I'm just wondering if any one is still reading this fan fiction?  
It's okay if no one is, I'll probably still write more chapters. :)  
But the chapters come quicker if I get more reviews! lol. :)

-AlexzFan66


	13. Chapter 12

**P.S.; I apologize for the long wait. I was trying to decide how to write this chapter!**

**BTW: I changed the title that was in the summary. Because, Kurt Cobain/Nirvana is mentioned in this chapter, and I love this song of theirs, so I decided might as well use it as the title! :)**

**P.S.; This chapter is really short, but I wanted to update super bad! Next chapter will be longer, I promise :)**

--

**Chapter 12  
"Heart-Shaped Box"**

Jude flickered her eyes opened, as the sun light shined through the glass windows.

She sat up, with her eyes half opened, and yawning. She sat there for a few seconds, just thinking about what she should do, and how she felt. She grabbed her phone off of the night stand and the time read 10:15 A.M.

She then remembered the dream she had just woken up from; In her dream, Spiederman and her had been married for three years, and had two kids, and Jude was pregnant with they're third. Jude felt as if it was so real. She tried her hardest to shake it off.

She stood up, walking to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, took a shower, blow- dried her hair, and then did her make up. She got downstairs, and saw her mom, Don, and Jessica eating breakfast.

"I would definitely join you guys, but G-Major is tight on schedule, so I got to jet. I'll, uhm, I'll be home for dinner. Bye guys" Jude quickly left the house, leaving Jessica, Don, and Victoria with an awkward silence.

Jude arrived at G-Major. She walked in, leaving her purse on a small hanger that was towards the front door. She walked to the studio, hoping to find a good friend there, but she ended up bumping in to Spiederman.

"Jude!" Spiederman said.

"No, Spied, just leave me alone please" Jude begged.

"Jude, if you really don't care then tell me goodbye! And I know, you did last night, but you never told me what was going through your mind. So tell me now! Please" Spiederman replied

"G-" Jude stuttered. She quickly turned away in tears and walked away from Spiederman. Jude ran to the G-Major alley. She kicked a trash can, and then slid down the wall crying.

Once she built up enough strength she walked over to her car, and drove back home. She didn't want her mother, Jessica, or Don to see her. So she quietly entered the home. She slowly went up the stairs, not making any noise. Jude entered her room, and softly closed the door, she then locked it.

She put her ipod on her ipod player. She went through all the artists, and then she finally reached who she wanted to listen too. She grabbed her notebook, and turned the song "Heart-Shaped Box" by Nirvana on.

Kurt Cobain was one of Jude's inspirations, and Nirvana was one of her all time favorite bands. Kurt inspired most of her songs. Jude was always able to think of some thing when she listened to one of Nirvana's songs.

Jude began writing like crazy. She knew that her song was the complete opposite sounding, and meaning of a Nirvana song, but she was quite happy with the lyrics that were written down in her notebook.

She sat at her keyboard and began playing like crazy, writing a bunch of keys down along the way. Soon, she called Kyle and Wally over to 620 to have a little meeting. Jude slowly left the house and went to 620.

She met Wally and Kyle there. Jude decided not to call Spiederman for the song, partly because it was about him, and partly because she wasn't in the mood to talk to him at the moment.

Wally knew a bit of guitar, so he was playing the guitar not the bass in that song (there isn't a bass used in the song), the three got right to creating the song. It took them a total of five hours to complete the entire song, which included switching some of the lyrics around.

--

That night,

Jude was the opening act for Nelly Furtado. This definitely was going to be a boost for Jude and SME.

Jude, and SME had performed 5 songs, and they were on they're last song.

"Well, you guys have completely rocked! And that's why were playing a completely new song! You all are the first ones to hear it!" Jude told the audience as she talked in to the microphone. The crowd cheered.

Jude, Wally, Kyle, and Spiederman huddled in the center stage

"What new song?" Spiederman asked.

"We worked on a new song, just go back stage and watch" Jude demanded. Spiederman stood shocked for a moment before walking back stage, some one from the stage crew brought out the keyboard.

"Well, this song is dedicated to a guy I really loved, but he cheated on me. I wrote this song because I realized that when ever he's not here-" Jude looked back at Spiederman "My world crumbles" She then looked back at the crowd, and the song began.

_**"Games, changes and fears  
When will they go from here  
When will they stop?  
I believe that fate has brought us here  
And we should be together, babe  
But we're not  
I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you  
And I'll try to keep my cool, but I'm feelin'**_

_**I try to say goodbye and I choke  
Try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not here  
Goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not here**_

_**I may appear to be free  
But I'm just a prisoner of your love  
And I may seem all right and smile when you leave  
But my smiles are just a front  
Just a front, hey  
I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you  
And I'll keep my cool, but I'm feelin'**_

_**I try to say goodbye and I choke  
Try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not here  
Goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not here**_

_**Here is my confession  
May I be your possession  
Boy, I need your touch  
Your love, kisses and such  
With all my might I try  
But this I can't deny  
Deny**_

_**I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you  
(but I'm dreaming of you babe)  
And I'll keep my cool, but I'm feenin'**_

_**I try to say goodbye and I choke  
Try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near  
Goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not here**_

_**Goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near  
(when you are not near, yeah, yeah yeah)  
Yeah, yeah .."**_

Jude sang. Once she hit the last note, the crowd went wild. Every one loved it. Jude looked back at Spiederman who seemed almost shocked. She looked him dead- straight in the eyes.

After the concert,

Jude's mom, Victoria waited for her backstage.

"You did wonderful, sweet heart!" Victoria complimented her daughter.

"Thanks mom" She said, hugging her mom. Jude's mom drove her home, and once Jude got home she went upstairs and in to the bathroom. Jude felt sad. She felt as if the song finally connected with her, but not in such a good way. It made her feel empty because Spiederman wasn't with her. It made her feel sadder then before.

Jude stared at herself in the mirror. She let out a deep sigh as she tried to pick out the good things about herself, but nothing seemed to come to mind.

_"There's nothing good about me?" _Jude began thinking. She stared at herself in the mirror, for five minutes more, before spotting some thing at the corner of her eyes. She turned her head so that she was looking straight at it. It was a razor blade. She looked back at herself in the mirror.

She felt so unhappy, and she felt as if maybe cutting herself would make her feel much better about herself. Jude grabbed the razor blade, and looked at her arm, she put the razor against her skin, and before she knew it she was washing off the blood.

Jude had cut herself three times. Once she put band aids over the cuts, she walked to her room. Weirdly, the cutting didn't bother her, it kind of made her want to keep doing it. She had no idea why she wanted to keep doing it .. but some thing inside of her told her too.

--

What did you think of the chapter!? :)  
I thought it was kind of saddening :(  
I felt sad when I put the cutting part in. :(

Chapter 13

"Emotionally Broken"  
_Jude's cutting gets worse, and Spiederman starts noticing her weird habit of wearing long sleeved shirts, and sweatshirts. He gets even more concerned when he walks in to Jude's bedroom and sees blood on her pillow, and a razor blade next to it. Will Jude be saved before it's too late? _


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
"Emotionally Broken"**

A week passed quickly,

Jude hadn't gone to G-Major all week, she wanted to avoid any chances of her bumping in to Spiederman. She was determined not to speak to him, but I think we all know that that is impossible.

Jude walked in to her bathroom in the morning. She was wearing a baggy sweatshirt. She took her sweatshirt off and she was wearing a cami. Both arms were completely full with cuts. It made Jude feel sick to her stomach to look at her arms, and that's partly why she covered them with her clothes.

The other reason was so that no one would see them. A few of the cuts were covered with bandaids, but several of them weren't. Although she felt sick looking at the scratches, she couldn't stop herself from doing it over and over again. Jude took the razor that she hid in her jewelry box. She looked down at her arms, searching for an opened spot.

She finally found one, and soon enough she was cleaning blood off of her arm. She wiped away her tears, and put her sweatshirt back on. She could feel that the blood was still coming out, but she tried to ignore it.

Jude walked back to her bedroom. Her and her "Sister" Jessica had gotten pretty close. They talked a lot, and would watch movies together. Jessica was sitting on Jude's bed reading a magazine, and it didn't bother Jude that she was in her room.

"Hey, what's up Jess?" Jude asked Jessica. Jessica closed her magazine, put it to the side and looked up at Jude.

"Nothing, besides the fact that Darius just called the house phone and he told me to tell you that he needs you and SME to record today. And that he likes the song you performed at the opening act." Jessica explained.

"Erg" Jude sighed. "I got to change, would you mind leaving for a bit?" Jude asked, she didn't want Jessica to see her scars. Jessica nodded and left the room. Once she left, Jude fell on the bed. She definitely didn't want to go to G-Major.

Jude finally began getting ready. Since her cut was still bleeding, she put a bandage over it, and then began getting ready. She splashed water on her face, to clean off her make up. She then put her make up on, and changed.

Jude walked in to the hall way and saw Jessica there. Jessica had another bruise, it was on her shoulder, you could see it because she was wearing a tank top.

"Are you okay?" Jude asked concerned, as she stopped walking and faced Jessica, Jessica did the same thing.

"Huh?" She replied, acting as if she had no idea what Jude was talking about.

"What happened to your arm?! And don't tell me that you fell!" Jude repeated.

"I'm fine, you hardly know me yet so stop trying to get in to my personal life!" Jessica yelled at Jude before storming off. Jude stood there, confused and concerned. She knew that some thing was messed up in Jessica's life, and she would eventually find it out.

Jude then walked downstairs to see her mom on the phone.

"Alright, alright, bye now" Victoria hung up the phone and looked to her daughter. "Hey sweetie, where you heading?" Victoria asked her daughter as she walked over to Jude.

"Darius wants me at G. I need to record and stuff" Jude simply answered

"Before you go, there is some thing I want to talk to you about" Victoria replied, sitting down at the kitchen table "Sit down" She said nicely. Jude became confused, but did as her mother said. She walked over to the dining table and took a seat.

"What's up?" Jude asked. Victoria let out a breath before asking.

"Don and I were talking, and I have to ask you a very important question" Victoria was trying her hardest to stall, because she was scared of rejection, on the other hand, Jude was begging for her mother to just spit it out

"Just tell me mom" Jude replied. Her mom then continued

"Don and I were wondering if you were going to completely move in? Are you just staying here till you find a new place, or are you staying with us?" Victoria began

"Do you want me here?" Jude asked

"Of course, sweet heart. I want you to become apart of me and Don's family. Jessica and you seem to be getting along very well, and I would love for you to just come and stay with us. But the descion is yours, not mine" Victoria replied

"Listen, I got to jet. But I'll talk to you tonight, K? Bye!" Jude told her mother before leaving the house. Victoria took a long breath of sadness. She was completely terrified of Jude saying she was going to leave soon, she wanted Jude to be apart of her family very badly.

Jude got in to her car, and arrived at G-Major. On the way there she blasted the radio. She walked in to G-Major, and saw Kwest waiting for her. She walked in to the studio, and put her purse down.

"Sorry for not being here lately, I'm all tied up." Jude apologized, setting her bag down and leaning on the sound board. Kwest was setting the sound board up.

"It's all good." Kwest simply answered. "Have you seen Darcy lately?" Kwest asked Jude, concerned since he hasn't talked to her in a while, and since he had a pretty big crush on her.

"I was on the phone with Portia last night, and Darcy has a meeting with Darius today." Jude answered. "Why do you care?" Jude then asked. Kwest become nervous, and began blushing. Once Jude saw how nervous she was she blurted out "You like Darcy!" She had a huge smile on her face, as she jumped up and down pointing at Kwest

"Could you keep it down a bit?!" Kwest demanded, Jude stopped jumping, and covered her smile with her hand.

"Aww, little Kwest is in love!" Jude teased him.

"Don't you dare tell any one, and I'm not in love, I only like her" Kwest stated. Jude softly laughed.

"So, you ready to record?" Jude asked.

"Yeah" Jude entered the booth, and put the head phones on.

Meanwhile,

Darcy entered Darius' office. She took a seat, and her facial expression seemed upset. Darius walked in to the office, and made his way to his desk, he sat down, and the two looked at each other.

"Did your mother tell you what's going on?" Darius asked. Darcy's face was steaming with madness. She slammed the desk, as she stood up. She kicked her chair, and paced back and forth around the room.

"How could you not tell me this!" She yelled once she stopped pacing and stood in front of Darius' desk

"Your mother and I were trying to think of the right time to give you the news" Darius answered

"Darius! I'm in my 20's, and you decide to tell me I'm your daughter now!? I've missed out on so much! I thought you were my father, not that other God damn stranger!" Darcy yelled

"He's not a stranger, Darc, he raised you!" Darius yelled back

"Yeah, but you should've been the one by my side, teaching me how to ride a bike! But no, you sent me off with my mother!" Darcy said as tears came out of her eyes "My mom hardly cared for me. If I was five, and I fell off my bike she would tell me to shut the hell up and go bug daddy about it! But the fact is, I never bugged my dad, because that would mean me bugging you!" Darcy replied

Darius stood up, and walked over to Darcy. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Darc, my life was a mess. My sister had just broken off her marriage, and she was sick to her stomach. Then I found out that I knocked some girl up! I needed to get out of there, and I did. But look, your here now! I can finally be your dad!" Darius told her

"It's too late!" She yelled. She then stormed out.

--

Jude hit the final note. A smile spread across her face, as she saw that Kwest was satisfied. Kwest was about to speak when Darcy barged in to the room in tears, Jude and Kwest turned they're heads to her. Darcy slowly walked to Kwest, covering her mouth as the tears came down.

"Can I please talk to you?" She said in between cries.

"Yeah. Jude could you leave for like five minutes, please?" Kwest begged her. Jude nodded and walked out. Darcy continued crying, and Kwest felt terrible. The only thing that made him feel a glimpse of happiness, is that she came to him for help. "What happened?" Kwest asked her

"Darius is my father!" She yelled out. She fell on to Kwest lap, and Kwest held her in his arms, as she buried her head in to his chest, crying hysterically. Kwest softly brushed her hair, as she cried.

"It's okay, it's alright" All though Kwest didn't really know what was wrong, he knew that he had to comfort her no matter what, whether it meant holding her in his arms, or not knowing why she was crying at all.

--

Jude walked in to the G-Major lobby. She was covered in a big baggy sweatshirt, and a pair of jeans, her cuts were un noticeble, but people were wondering why she was wearing a sweatshirt on such a good weathered day. Jude began panicking once Spiederman walked in to G-Major, and walked her way. Jude sat down on the couch.

"Hey, isn't it a bit hot out for a sweatshirt?" He asked her

"And why do you care what I wear any more?" She replied.

"Just trying to be your friend ..." He simply answered "... Your song kicked ass last week" Spiederman complimented her, trying to start a conversation. If he couldn't be Jude's boyfriend, he had to at least be her friend.

"Thanks, happy you liked it" Jude replied. Spiederman then sat down next to her.

"Listen Jude, I want to be your friend so bad. Because, you were a big part of me life. And I don't want to see you off with some stranger guy, unless I've met him. I really miss our friend ship, and I'm almost on my knees begging for forgiveness. Our relationship troubles are in the past now, so let's start our friendship back up!" Spiederman begged

Jude rolled her eyes, and stood up, she walked out of G-Major. Spiederman was thinking of giving up, but he wouldn't give up that easy. Spiederman secretly followed her. He followed Jude's car to her house.

Jude walked inside, and upstairs. He knocked on the door five minutes later and Miss. Harrison answered

"Hi Miss. Harrison, can I go visit Jude, real quickly?" He asked anxiously.

"Sure, she's in her room." Miss. Harrison answered, allowing Vincent to come in. Spiederman nodded, and smiled at her, and then went straight upstairs. Once he was up there he tried to make as less noise as he could.

He arrived at Jude's room. The door was shut, and he heard nothing. He slowly opened the door, little by little. Soon enough the door was half way opened. Jude wasn't in there, he was thinking of leaving until he saw it ...

There was a razor blade next to the pillow on her bed, and there was a blood stain on her pillow. Spiederman froze, and then walked over to the bed, he looked closer and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Jude!" He yelled out. He ran to the bathroom, and saw her leaving the bathroom

"What are you doing here?!" Jude yelled at him

"Jude! Why is there blood and a razor blade on your fucking bed?!" Spiederman yelled at her. Jude felt her heart skip a beat. She couldn't believe that Spiederman saw what he has seen, she tried to cover up the silence with an excuse.

"Why were you even in my room!" Jude replied, trying to turn the tables on him

"Don't even try it! Tell me the truth now!" Spiederman told her.

"I'm fine, okay?! I fell, and hit my arm! It was bleeding,and I wiped it off on my pillow!" Jude lied

"And the razor blade?!" Spiederman reminded her

"I just had it in there, no reason!" She lied again

"Bull shit!" He yelled

"Oh, really?! Gimme a reason to why you shouldn't believe me!" Jude replied

"Show me your arms!" Spiederman demanded

"No! There's nothing wrong with them!" She yelled, pushing passed him, heading for her room.

"There is some thing wrong! And I need to see it! I need to!" Spiederman told her, Jude stopped walking and turned around "Because if there is nothing wrong, then you shouldn't mind showing me!" Spiederman stated.

Jude, almost in tears, made her way back to Spiederman. Once she got there, she looked him straight in the eyes. Spiederman nodded, signaling her to show him. Jude lifted up both of her sleeves, and revealed to arms, that were filled with cuts. Only two or three had bandages.

"Oh my God" Spiederman softly whispered, softly running his finger up one of the arms. Jude began crying, she practically threw her self in to a hug with Spiederman. She cried in his chest, and Spiederman held her tight.

After a five minute hug, they walked to Jude's room. They sat down on Jude's bed. Jude was still softly crying. Spiederman couldn't stop thinking of how much pain he must of put her through.

"Am I the reason that you did this to yourself?" Spiederman asked her.

"It wasn't you, it was just the things wrong that happened in my life. I missed you, so God damn much, and I was just falling apart, more and more each minute. I turned my head away from you, and it compeletly broke me." Jude explained.

"I'm so sorry" Spiederman began "I never meant to hurt you, and I never imagined that my actions would push you, that far off the edge. I love you, so much, and I apologize for what I've done." Spiederman told Jude.

"It's okay." Jude replied "We're friends now, right?" Jude asked, with so much hope building up in her body. Spiederman felt a wave of happiness fall upon his heart, Jude was finally ready to accept Spiederman as a friend

"Yeah, definitely" He replied, wiping her tears away. Jude softly smiled and the two hugged

--

I liked that chapter, did you? :)

Chapter 14  
"Smells Like Teen Spirit  
_Jude releases another album, and it is a huge hit! G-Major hosts a release party, but what happens when the release party isn't all it's meant to be?_


	15. Chapter 14

HELLO EVERYONE!  
well I completely apologize for the wait for this chapter. I know you probably are very mad at me, and I really don't blame you. But I hope that you all can forgive me :). If not then at least attempt to enjoy the chapter? lol. Anywho, sorry 'bout the wait, but here is a new chapter! Yay!

--

**Chapter 14  
"Part One: Smells Like Teen Spirit"**

The next morning, Spiederman flickered his eyes opened to reveal that he was lying in Jude's bed.

He turned her head to see that he was lying next to Jude, and Jude was laying in his arms. He softly smiled, a removed a few hairs from Jude's face. Jude softly and slowly opened her eyes, and Spiederman gave the oh-so-famous Spiederman smile.

"Good morning" He said softly. Trying not to startle her. Jude softly smiled.

--

The two arrived at G-Major together. Spiederman had driven Jude there. They walked in and saw Darius ordering people around, telling them were to put all the decorations. Jude and Spiederman approached Darius.

"Hi D. You getting ready for the release party?" Jude asked Darius. Darius turned, to face her. He looked like he was tired, and stressed. In one hand he held a cup of coffee, and in the other there was a clip board that had all the decoration names and prices on it.

"Yeah. I need you to go to Studio B. Portia is going to help you pick a dress. Spiederman, help Wally, and Kyle move the couch." Darius demanded the two. Spiederman walked over to Wally and Kyle, and began helping the two. On the other hand, Jude went to Studio B. She walked in and smiled as she saw about thirty pairs of shoes, eleven dresses, and too many to count make up supplies.

"Portia, your a fashion God" Jude complimented her walking in to the studio.

"Well. I do my best" Portia said with a bright smile across her face. Soon, the went through all the dresses.

--

It was 6:30, and it was time for the party. No one besides Portia saw what Jude was wearing. The lobby was filled up with guest. The lights were kind of dimmed, and there was white lights hanging on the walls (like Christmas lights, but they're not colored).

There was a small stage, and a spotlight would be shined on who ever was up there.

Spiederman, Wally, and Kyle were all goofing off in the crowd. They were standing about three rows away from the stage. Darius then walked on to the stage. The spot light shined on him, as he grabbed a microphone and began talking

"Cut the music" He demanded. The music suddenly stopped and he continued "We're all here to congratulate Jude on yet another great album. Jude's been with us ever since she was 15, and we're grateful to have her. So we decided to throw her a album release bash. And here is our beautiful 2005 Instant Star winner, Miss. Jude Harrison!" The crowd cheered Jude on.

Soon Jude walked on to the stage. She was wearing a very dark blue dress, that ended at the middle of her thigh. At the top of it, it had ruffles. It was strapless, she also had her hear in a low pony tail that was put to the side, resting on her shoulder.

Her shoes were black, they were plain, but very pretty.

Spiederman practically froze. Jude looked gorgeous, and Spiederman regretted the way they're relationship ended. He was just about frozen, with his jaw to the floor. Jude smiled, as people continued to cheer.

Jude waved, and smiled as the paparazzi took pictures. She signaled for Spiederman to come on stage with her for pictures. Spiederman hesitated, but did as he was told, and stood up on stage with Jude. They had they're arms around each other.

The paparazzi were snapping pictures as if it was a once in a life time chance. After five minutes of flashing cameras, the two walked off stage, and over to Wally, and Kyle.

"Hey guys, how do I look?" Jude asked the three guys.

"Amazing dude." Kyle answered. Wally agreed. Spiederman was speechless, Jude looked great, and it made him wonder why he let her walk away.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot to me, and I'm happy that you guys can be here tonight." Jude thanked her three best friends. "Spiederman, I need to get some thing off my chest, about you and I-" Jude was about to continue when an interruption appeared.

"Jude?" Jude and the Spiederman Mind Explosion members turned they're heads to see a certain some body

"Shay?" Jude replied in disbelief.

"How you doing girl?" Shay replied, giving Jude a friendly hug.

"Good. How 'bout you?" Jude stated, not exactly knowing how to greet a member of the past.

"Pretty good" Shay began "I know your probably wondering why I'm here, well I know you and I left off on a screwed up note, that's why I came here to apologize to you for every thing, and to just drop by, and say hi" Shay explained.

"Oh well, that's great." Jude replied. Spiederman saw how Jude was all nervous, and giggly, that made Spiederman get more jealous then ever. Jude and Shay continued they're talk, while SME stood there.

Spiederman was pissed. Kyle and Wally were watching Spiederman, both of them knew the rage that was building up.

"I gotta' go talk to uncle D. How 'bout I give 'ya a ring some time?" Shay told Jude.

"Sounds great. Talk to you later?" Jude replied, leading the two to separate.

"How 'bout I give you a ring some time?" Spiederman mocked Shay, Spiederman was speaking in a girly voice, implying that Shay was a girl (All though Shay is definitely a guy! lol)

"Shut up Spied" Jude replied gently pushing Spiederman's chest.

"Sorry, I just hate that guy" Spiederman replied with jealousy in his voice, Jude was too distracted to notice her ex boyfriend, and lead guitarist's jealousy.

--

So far the night was going well. There was dancing, music, and beer. What could go wrong?

Spiederman, and Jude were laughing on the dance floor, as they joked around. There joking definitely would not last too long, especially since a certain ex of Spiederman's walked in. She was not in the mood to party.

Darcy Edwards, also known as Spiederman's ex-girlfriend. She stomped her frustration right over to the two best friends, attempting to ruin they're happiness. But ruining they're happiness wasn't the only thing that needed to be settled, also the past needed to be settled.

Darcy finally reached the two. Spiederman and Jude stopped smiling, and stopped dancing as they turned they're attention to the frustrated Darcy.

"What's the matter?" Spiederman asked, breaking the silence between the three.

"Whats the matter? The matter is why the hell was I picked second?" Darcy asked, confusing Jude and Spiederman

"What do you mean?" Jude replied.

"Why did Spiederman pick you over me. Spied, you were with me for a year. You proposed to me, and then you left me at the alter. I did every thing you told me to do, and every thing that you wanted! I was there for you through it all! So why did you leave me?! Huh? Why wasn't I good enough?!" Darcy yelled

"Darc, don't do this now. We'll settle this another time, not when we are supposed to be celebrating Jude's album release" Spiederman told Darcy

"Spied, stop trying to play the savior, alright? I'm sick of sitting back, and letting every single person stomp all over me. That's why I'm not going to stop being a bitch until I find out why in hell you led me on all the way till the end!" Darcy yelled louder then before.

"I was in love with some one else, and I didn't realize it until she came back!" Spiederman answered

"Stop yelling at each other!" Jude attempted to stop the fight. The two ignored Jude

"Oh so you loved some one else? Huh? Then why didn't you tell me before I was forced to get on the alter and be embarrassed in front of my friends, and my family!" Darcy responded. "Do you know how many phone calls I got asking if I was alright?! Do you know how embarrassing it was for me, Spied?! Huh?" Darcy added

"I never meant to embarrass you! It was all a stupid mistake. You and I were a big mistake!" Spiederman replied. Darcy froze. Jude also did, because she never believed that Spiederman would ever say some thing so low.

Darcy stormed out before her tears would appear in front of Spiederman and Jude. Jude smacked Spiederman's arm.

"What the hell Spied!?" Jude yelled at him.

"What!?" Spiederman yelled back.

"How the hell could you go that low!!" Jude replied.

"I'm allowed to say whatever the hell I want, it's not your choice whether I'm a jackass or not." Spiederman told Jude.

"You and I are finally friends, so stop being such an incredible jackass before our friendship ends." Jude warned him.

"Oh my God, Jude! I can say whatever I want to my ex-girlfriend. Emphasis on the ex" Spiederman responded.

"Yeah, but you broke her heart once, do you really have the need to break it again?!" Jude stated.

"Stop it, you two!" Kyle yelled, breaking the fight the two were having. He stood in between the two of them. "All four of us are finally friends again, don't screw it up because Darcy decided to throw a fit" Kyle added.

"Fine, alright?!" Spiederman sarcastically replied, still frustrated, he walked off.

Meanwhile,

Darcy was standing in the alley. She was leaning against the wall. She wasn't crying any more, she was just standing there, staring forward, as the light sky dimmed, almost turning in to a night sky.

Soon her silence was interrupted by a man walking out of the door. A man that was pretty familiar to her. One that happened to be named Kwest. He walked over, and leaned against the wall, standing next to Darcy.

"You alright? I heard the big break out in there. Spiederman was just saying any thing that would get you off his back. Don't take what he said too personally" Kwest told Darcy. Then, Darcy stopped leaning on the wall, and she moved so that she was standing in front of Kwest.

"I just ... I just hate knowing that guys keeping turning they're backs on me. Spiederman turned his back on me. Darius turned his back on me, and left me when he was supposed to be my father! And then ... you kissed me, and turned your back on me! How could you do that, Kwest?" Darcy replied calmly.

"Darcy. I never meant to hurt you." Kwest told Darcy. Darcy rolled her eyes

"I've heard that line quite too much." She replied.

"I like you Darc, a lot" He said right before grabbing the back of her head and kissing her as passionately and deep as he ever could.


End file.
